Jazzed
by TeSjah
Summary: Directly after Dumbledore's death, Hermione is forced to travel back into time to change the recent happenings, along with a someone she consideres an enemy. There will be romance, but will there for the two main characters?
1. Prologue

**Jazzed**

**By TeSjah**

**-------------------------------------------------------**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling and her associates.

**Note:** Don't expect too much of me. I just had an idea and I was forced to write it down, note: this is not a romance story. I just don't you to get that idea. You'll notice why I said this later on. Prologue is far too short, but it covers what it needs to. Upcoming chapters will be longer, they always are. Don't worry.

**Prologue**

"Miss Granger, you'll have to come with me." Professor McGonagall pulled Hermione out of the mob of students who were heading to their dorms again. Parvati carried out Hermione's duty of leading the nervous and frightened first-years back. Frightened… she couldn't blame them; Professor Dumbledore had just been blown off the Astronomy Tower. She herself was still trembling a bit from shock.

"Wha-what is it, Professor?" she asked.

"All in good times. There is no time to explain, Miss Granger. With recent happenings… We never thought that it would come to this day." Hermione noticed that Professor McGonagall was more talking to herself than to her student.

"Who is 'we', Professor?"

"The Order, of course."

Shortly after their fleeting conversation they arrived at McGonagall's office on the third floor. Professor McGonagall left Hermione alone while she headed for her safe, from which she took an auburn-coloured bag.

Hermione opened her mouth to ask a question, but her Professor was ahead of her. "You'll find out soon enough, Miss Granger," she said absentmindedly. She put the bag into the pocket of her robes. "We'll travel by floo."

"Where exactly are we heading? I won't leave Harry and Ron behind like this!"

"You are not leaving them behind, Miss Granger. Not in that sense. Now I suggest you take some powder and throw it into the fire," she said sternly.

"Where are we going?"

"Spinner's End."


	2. Prejudice

**Jazzed**

**By TeSjah**

**-------------------------**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling and her associates.

---------------------------

**Chapter Two**

'_**Prejudice'**_

Seconds later both Hermione and Professor McGonagall stepped out of the fire in a barely lit room. For all Hermione could see, the larger part of the walls were covered in bookshelves. Were she not in such an awkward situation, she would certainly check out what each and every book said.

"Professor?"

But McGonagall ignored her and went for her wand. "Lumos," she whispered. "Dawlish, Parkinson. You can appear now." And out of the blue, two Aurors came forth.

"Miss Granger. This is Magento Dawlish, I believe you two have met at 12 Grimmauld Place already." Hermione shook his hand uncertain. "And this is Rainier Parkinson, Pansy Parkinson's father. He's an Auror too."

"I have read about you," Hermione said with a faint smile. "I'm sorry about your wife."

"No need to drawl about that," he sighed. "I might have her back."

Hermione had no idea what he was talking about, but decided to give it a rest, there were other things to worry about. She seated herself onto the dark couch in the living room and watched Professor McGonagall and the Aurors.

"When will they arrive? Have you heard _anything_?" McGonagall asked fiercely.

"I assure you that I have used every possibility to contact them. I even have my daughter stationed at Hogwarts with her contact mirror. There is no news yet. But I do not think that either of them wishes to take the risk of being captured by an outsider, or more likely; an insider." Mr. Parkinson lit a cigarette.

"We know that, Rainier. But you know what Severus had to do, don't you? That takes up time. He is far more skilled than Peter Pettigrew, but he is a perfectionist. Not to mention; _he_ is the one that needs to return," Dawlish explained.

All four people in the room were startled by a knock on the door.

"Miss Granger. I suggest that you keep your wand inside your pocket," Mr. Parkinson said. He went for the door and opened it.

"Rainier," Narcissa Malfoy said, out of breath. "I'm sorry for the delay. We were having trouble with the safe." The woman pulled someone else into the house. None other than Draco Malfoy.

Hermione was infuriated. She didn't know exactly what had gone down at the Astronomy Tower, yet she did know that Malfoy was the cause of the Death Eaters entering the school. "You," she said.

"Miss Granger. This is no time to work out personal vendetta's. Please keep your wand inside your pocket." Dawlish turned towards Draco. "Mr Malfoy, please be seated. We have little time to cover the plan."

"Why is he here?" Hermione blurted out. "He got Death Eaters into Hogwarts, for crying out loud. Why are you all talking to him like he is an ally of some kind?"

"Because he is, Miss Granger." McGonagall answered. She held up her hand to the other adults in the room, to say that they should silence themselves. "Though this was not Mr Malfoy's own choice; It was his mother that initially contacted us." Narcissa nodded at Hermione. "Even after she went and visited Professor Snape, she wanted more stableness about the protection of her son. So that is when she dragged him to the current hide-out of the Order. How she knew is still a mystery to me."

"I have my ways, Professor."

"Anyhow. Mr Malfoy confessed that he had been called on by You-Know-Who to create a way for the Death Eaters to enter Hogwarts and that he had taken the Dark Mark onto his skin. He… grudgingly agreed to help, for he said that he joined because You-Know-Who threatened to murder his parents and friends and we could provide their safety."

Malfoy huffed.

"Is there something you would like to share, Mr Malfoy?"

"Nothing."

"Oh, do tell," McGonagall tempted.

"Right. How did you lot exactly define 'safety'? My friends have no Auror protection, not even a simple charm, no lock on the Slytherin dorm. They could have very well died this night. Furthermore, my father is still in Azkaban. To tell you the truth: this isn't exactly the safest place for one to reside. And my mother? The only protection she's been given is one, _one_ bloody Auror. It seems to me that the Ministry isn't too keen to protect their allies and to fulfil their wishes."

"We are not here to discuss you complaints, yet I found it useful to say that we have provided you with more than enough security than You-Know-Who would ever do."

"Of course you did. The Dark Lord doesn't give a right shite about his followers. Not anymore."

"Draco, language," Narcissa said strict.

Hermione had given Malfoy's rants some thought. She still didn't trust him; she never really did. But he sounded far more grown up than he used to. He must have, of course. And who knew that he cared so much about people, she never thought he could be able to love anyone dear. This certainly was a turning point.

"While this is all very interesting for some people. I still have no idea what I am doing here. If this discussion is all that will carry on for the night, I wish to return to my friends, pronto," Hermione said resolutely.

"Oh, but dear Miss Granger," Narcissa Malfoy said, "you really have no idea what you are about to do, haven't you? I should have known that the Order always came up with last-minute plans."

"Shush," McGonagall ordered. "We have no time for each others… opinions. There are more urgent matters to discuss. While Mr Malfoy is up to date on the subject, Miss Granger has been left in the dark."

Hermione gave her an 'I really hate it when people do that to me'-look. "Should I take notes?" she asked.

McGonagall cracked a smile. "No, that won't be necessary." She turned to Mrs Malfoy. "I assume you have brought the artefact."

Narcissa reached into her pocket and pulled out a leather bag. "Lucius is going to kill me," she muttered under her breath. She handed it to McGonagall.

"I am pretty sure he won't get and stand a chance," McGonagall sighed. She turned the bag upside-down and a rather large metallic necklace rolled out of it, onto the palm of the woman.

Hermione gasped. "That's a Time-Turner! But it can't be, we destroyed all of them two years ago, at the Ministry of Magic."

"You destroyed all Time-Turners located there, indeed." Narcissa Malfoy commented. "Yet you overlook the fact that some wizarding families own their own Time-Turners. After all the stories of complaint my son told me, I expected you to be a bit smarter."

Hermione folded her arms across her chest and snorted. "What I am to say: all _legal_ Time-Turners were destroyed. And indeed, I should have taken the fact that some Dark Wizards have their own Time-Turners into account."

"Beware of whom you call 'Dark', Miss Granger." Narcissa said while grasping Hermione by the front of her school-robes. Hermione looked down at the woman's slender wrist and saw the downside of the Dark Mark peeping out from under her sleeve. She looked back up at the blond woman's face.

"Shouldn't I?" she simply asked.

"This used to have a different meaning, Miss Granger. You, as a Muggle-born can't possibly grasp the fact of aligning with a man like the Dark Lord." She said, letting go of Hermione's robes.

"Enlighten me."

"You see me, us, as evil persons. On the contrary, we're not evil at all. I am to speak for all of us when I say that we defend the wizarding world. As it is today, it is fairly horrible. Have you ever taken a look at the Law system? I'm going to assume you have read about it, if even a little. According to the law, every person accused has the right on an subjective trial--"

"You are to say that this law is codswallop?"

"Of course it is. My cousin Sirius, who you inevitably have met, was send to Azkaban for fifteen years or so, for several murders. Did anyone ever take a look at his file? No. Why? Because he was assumed to be a Death Eater, someone who rebelled against the Ministry, and so he had to have committed those crimes."

"Why do you even care about Sirius? He never spoke positively about you."

"I didn't expect him too. This may come as a shock: but back in the days, me and Sirius used to get along just fine. He was my cousin and, being pureblooded families, we spend a lot of time together, happy times. But everything changed for Sirius when I married Lucius. You see, Sirius thinks in black and white, much like your friend Potter, so there was absolutely no way I could ever do anything good in his eyes again." She paused and sighed.

"Anyway. Where was I… ah… yes. Dawlish!" she said out of the blue. "Have you ever used an Unforgivable on a suspect?"

"I have," he answered guiltily. "But I assure you, I had no other choice."

"I bet you didn't. What I am trying to say: How come Aurors have the very right to commit Unforgivables?"

"Mrs Malfoy, you are taking this too far!" McGonagall scolded. "We have to defend ourselves against murderous culprits!"

"Maybe the followers of the Dark Lord are to defend their selves from the members of the Order of the Phoenix. I for one, know that Mr Dawlish here used the 'Crucio' curse onto Agamenta Nott. And I know for certain that she was only standing between him and her children to defend them. She was even wandless. And because she refused to give Mr Dawlish and his companion information about her husband, she was tortured, in front of her little boy and her little girl. Now, I also know that Mr Dawlish was forced to commit this curse by his partner, Mr Moody. But that is not of importance. I ask you now, Minerva McGonagall, what am I, as a mother, like Mrs Nott, to think of this action? How am I to defend myself?"

"I assure you, Mrs Malfoy. If this is what really happened, Mr Dawlish and I will have a strict talk with Mr Moody. I agree that nobody can ever show this behaviour, were this on my or your side of this war."

"I am on nobody's side, Professor McGonagall. I am on my side. And my side wishes that the wizarding world rebuilds itself. My side wishes to see all Muggle-borns depart. Not because they are evil, but because they are a threat. They endanger our culture, not conscious of their actions, no. But they bring Muggle technology into out world. Things that we don't and don't want to understand."

"That lunatic. Everybody can learn how to use Muggle technology," Hermione said.

"Deary, you'll win. You will win this, Muggles will win this war. We have wands and Muggle's have… what do they call it again? Revolvers, I believe. Even though this thing does lesser damage to a wizard than to a Muggle, it was for more range than a wand and it's easier and faster to handle than to think of and say a spell. Do you not see that you are going to win if we, as purebloods, won't stand up. And that is the reason I, and many others, initially joined the Dark Lord."

"You may have got a point in that, but it doesn't take away that the Dark side is ahead of us. You may have noticed that tonight, Dumbledore died," Hermione flinched as she said it, "and the Order has been weakened."

"That may be. And I am sure losing Dumbledore is a great loss on your side. But what is happening too is that many Death Eaters and followers are losing confidence in the Dark Lord. And note that many of his most loyal Death Eaters have been captured and put into Azkaban," she said with a note of sadness in her voice. "Of course, the Dark Lord still has many people who believe in him, powerful people…"

"…and here is where you and Mr Malfoy come into play." McGonagall lifted the Time-Turned in the air. "You will go back into time, the year of 1966 to be accurate. There you will attend Hogwarts again, under a false name. Those names are already of knowledge there." She took the auburn-coloured bag our of her robes. "You are going to need this. Open it when you arrive."

Hermione took the Time-Turner and hung it around her neck. She was not looking forward to go on this trip with Draco Malfoy. But she realised that were she to change the future, she was going to need someone like Malfoy at her side, for he was more likely to get into conversation with the Future Death Eaters.

"Well, c'mon." Draco held out his hand and Hermione extended the rope around her neck to he would fit through too.

"They look quite lovely together, don't they," Mr. Parkinson whispered to Narcissa Malfoy.

"Not in a million bloody years, Rainier."

"Alright. Mr Malfoy will fill you in on the assignment, as far as he knows. The rest of the task lies in the bag you are carrying, Miss Granger. I must warn you, even though you know the rules of using a Time-Turner, you must be careful with every action you take. Even the tiniest action can have a tremendous influence on the world we know today."

Hermione nodded in understanding.

Draco grabbed the Time-Turner and turned the hourglass sideways, like a Muggle egg-timer. He saw Hermione's worried look. "My mother explained me how this one works, it's differently crafted than the legal ones. Well, the best of luck, huh."

She gave him a faint smile.

The world started spinning around them both as they were warped back into time. Instead of travelling back in slow-motion, as Hermione was used to in third year, everything went by them in flashes, nothing was recognisable anymore. She felt like she was going to pass out, but felt someone holding her upwards.

And all of a sudden, everything stopped.

Hermione opened her eyes and looked around.

"We're on the Hogwarts Express," Draco whispered.

"I see," Hermione said. She turned around to face Draco, and gasped. "Malfoy, you… you look eleven years old again!"

**To Be Continued**


	3. Incognito

**Chapter Three**

**by TeSjah**

--------------------------

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling and her associates.

--------------------------

**Incognito**

Draco pulled her into an empty compartment and closed the door. Next he put down the blinds and sat down onto on of the couches. "O, Merlin." He looked down at his hands to see them shrunken down a bit. He ran his hands over his hair with caution. "O, Merlin."

"Yes, Malfoy. Your hair is gelled back." She was trying hard to disguise a smile.

"Well, you're bucktoothed. Again!" Draco scoffed.

All of a sudden, the door slid open and a strict looking girl with curly blond hair looked at them. "You two! You better listen to me carefully: there will be no insulting of oneothers looks, no matter how horrible they are. Understood?"

"Oh, yeah. And who are you to tell me that?" Draco stood up, far less tall than his sixteen-year-old self and far less threatening.

"I am Rita Skeeter, Hufflepuff. Fifth year prefect. You'd be wise not to mess with me or I will destroy your reputation in a heartbeat." She folded her arms over each other and glared at Draco.

"Fine," he huffed. And returned to his seat. His stuck out his tongue after Rita Skeeter closed the door again.

"Honestly, could you be any more immature," Hermione sighed. She pulled McGonagall's bag out of her pocket and emptied it onto the small table. Draco immediately grabbed two black pieces of parchment of the table and stared at them in awe.

"What is it?"

"Pureblood Birth Registration."

"Excuse me?"

"We have been given false identities, Beaver. Honestly, I thought you had some sense in that brain of yours."

"I am _Muggleborn_. How could I possibly know that you stuck-up purebloods have you own special birth acts? Give me mine." Hermione reached out and extracted one piece of paper from Draco's hands.

"My name is _Lucretia Ignata Yaxley_?" Hermione said in disgust.

"Don't make fun of that! Lucretia is a fine name. I fine pureblooded name. It's my grandma's, on father's side, middle name. You should be honoured."

"Pfft," Hermione scoffed. "What's your name then?"

"Cygnus Phineas _Malfoy,_" he grinned. "Combining the best of two worlds."

Hermione sighed. "What do you mean?"

"Well, Cygnus is the name of Grandpops Black. And do I really have to explain the name 'Malfoy' to you?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow. Draco continued to go through the stuff from the bag when the door of the compartment slit open again.

Another blond girl stood in the doorway and dragged her suitcase in. She ignored both Hermione and Draco and levitated her trunk onto the stacks. "You don't mind if I use this compartment too, do you? I need to get away from _some_ people."

"If you tell us your name, maybe?" Hermione said irritated.

"Narcissa Nymphadora Black," she stretched out her hand and Hermione shook it hesitantly. "And you are?"

"I am," Hermione paused for a moment, for she didn't want at all to pronounce the horrible name she had been given. "I am Lucretia Ignata Yaxley. Nice to meet you."

"Splendid. And you are?" Narcissa asked Draco. "You look familiar."

"I am Cygnus Phineas Malfoy," he answered. "I doubt we've ever met."

"I doubt it too. You do look a lot like that dreadful second year Lucius Malfoy. Are you related to him?" she asked with interest, though well-hidden.

Draco had been staring at the included family tree and needed some time to answer. "Yes, we are. He's my second cousin, twice removed. But we've never met."

"Someone's been disowned?"

"Family row."

"Ah, I understand. We have those all the time. Unfortunately my parents and my aunt and uncle always have a truce about those. They believe that keeping the peace with all pureblooded families will keep the bloodline running. Someone should really step up for our rights, don't you think?"

"Well, maybe somebody will," Hermione said confident.

"I heard that Darren Nott's father is rooting for Minister. Things would change if he'd because that. For one, Mudbloods wouldn't be allowed at Hogwarts."

"I thought the school had it's own supervision over their students?" Hermione asked, hiding her anger.

"For now. The Ministry prefers to have more influence there. Half of the students are to have a job at the Ministry after they graduate. They prefer to have well-respected people as their staff instead of some accidents."

Hermione couldn't believe how easily Narcissa M—Black spoke of Muggleborns. She began to think that maybe people like Malfoy couldn't help but being prejudiced against Muggleborns, they had been raised like that, just as their parents were. Yet it didn't take away that everyone can change.

"You are right. But don't you think that… Mudbloods might have some wizard blood in their veins? How else could they receive their Hogwarts letter?" Hermione carefully asked.

"As I said: Mudbloods are accidents. Maybe, some time, long ago, a pureblooded wizard made the mistake of bedding a Muggle and that blood has travelled through the years. So that wouldn't even make them one percent wizard. Say, you are not defending that filth are you?" Narcissa asked suspiciously.

"Of course not. I would never think of caring, or worse: promoting, those lower beings," Hermione answered resolutely. "But I was wondering how the concept of Mudbloods could even happen if wizards and witches weren't involved."

"You make a valid point. But instead of wondering where they come from, I prefer to think of ways to get rid of them. They're a pest to the wizarding community. If we don't stop them now, they'll take over."

Narcissa was going to add something to her statement, but the door slid open and three boys and a two girls stumbled in. Three of them crawled under the benches and one jumped on one of the luggage rack. The girl with black hair looked around herself hastily and then jumped on the luggage rack that hung over Narcissa's head. Narcissa herself rolled her eyes and huffed disapprovingly.

The door opened loudly and in the doorway stood a much younger, yet not less uglier, version of Filch, Hogwarts caretaker. "You!" he pointed at Narcissa. "Where did those culprits go?"

"I am dreadfully sorry, sir. But I have no idea what you're talking about. Do you care to explain who you are looking for and what they have done. Maybe I'll be able to identify the people you are looking for."

"A careless looking lot. Three lads and two lasses. One lad with blond hair, much like that firsty in the corner. The lasses are related, Black I believe, one blond, one black hair. They were throwing dungbombs at the firsties. I reckon that freshes up your memory," Filch scoffed.

"I'm very sorry again, sir. I don't recall seeing my sisters and their friends strolling about. I think you have invaded the wrong compartment. I do heard a few people laughing out loud and running along the corridors. They went for the prefect carriage. Could you please go now, I'd like to discuss some matters with my friends."

Filch turned around and trusted on Narcissa's judgement. He gave her a nod of thankfulness and closed the door. The second it closed five people came out from hiding and seated themselves on the benches. The girl with black hair dangled from the luggage rack before letting herself fall next to her youngest sister.

"Truly Bella, I have no idea how you became a prefect. You're so immature," Narcissa noticed.

"I'm a born leader and I study. Besides, others in my year are dumb cows. I mean, I can't make out whether Annabelle Bulstrode is a bloke or a girl. Hey, who are your friends?" Bellatrix asked.

"The girl is Lucretia."

"You can call me Lucy," Hermione said. At least that name was far less worse than 'Lucretia'. Hermione still had to get used to talking regularly to people she would consider an enemy in the future.

"Very well, then you can call me Cissy. Or Cissa, whichever you prefer. And the lad in the corner is Cygnus."

"Like father," the other blond-haired girl noticed.

"I know that, Andy, he's my father too. Remember?" Narcissa retorted. "Anyway. These two girl are my sisters: Bellatrix and Andromeda. You can shorten both names down to Bella and Andy."

"Or Annie. Just not the entire name. I detest those long names. May I ever bare children, remind me to give it a normal name." Andromeda took a yoyo out of her pocket and started playing with it.

"But do name it after a family member. It shows respect," Narcissa implied.

"I'll think off a nice star to satisfy Mother. But I'll shorten it down. Were it only to regain a normal social status for the kid." Andromeda almost hit the boy opposite of her with the yoyo.

"Do watch where you swing that bloody object," he raged.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Narcissa apologized to Hermione and Draco. "That is Korvin Gibbon. That blond boy is Gustavé Jugson and 'he who already develops a beard' is Rodolphus Lestrange. And… where on earth did you leave Lucius?" Narcissa asked, wrinkling her nose.

"I… well…" Rodolphus began to explain. "We couldn't stop him."

"Stop him from doing what?" Narcissa asked.

"Stop him from stepping outside a carriage and hiding on the outside of the train," Andy said nonchalantly, still playing with her yoyo.

"You do know the doors of the carriages don't open from the outside?" Hermione said, getting everyone's attention. "You didn't?" she asked astonished. "Because he can't get back now."

Within seconds, all five people who had come in half an hour ago were running outside, stumbling over each other. Hermione heard Bella cursing Rodolphus for letting Lucius cling onto the carriage.

"How did you know that?" Narcissa asked, the moment Draco was going to ask the same question.

"I have read it in _Hogwarts: A History_. It's quite a useful book, you know. I think Hogwarts should force every student to read it before entering the school."

"That's quite amazing. Maybe I'll have a look at it when we arrive."

Ten minutes later they now hextet came strolling into the compartment again. Rodolphus and Korvin carrying Lucius inside. They threw him onto the bench, next to Hermione. Draco had trouble not to laugh at his father.

"What are you snickering about," Lucius glared at Draco. He also made an attempt of straightening his hair an muttered something about 'ribbon and wind' under his breath.

"Just the fact that you look ridiculous," Draco answered. "Honestly, stop trying to look older than you are, because it's not working."

"I have to give Cyg credit for that," Bella agreed.

"Cyg?" Lucius asked.

"Yes, Cyg; Cygnus. He and Lucy are Cissy's new friends. Cyg, Lucy, this is Lucius. But then again, you must have figured that out by now. Lucius, do try to remember names this time," Bella said.

"What? I am very good at names!"

"What's my sisters full name then?"

"Andromeda," he grinned.

"The other." Bella sighed dramatically and shook her head.

"Ciss.. Cissandra?" he tried.

"It's Narcissa, you pompous prat!" Narcissa spat. "Do try to remember."

"Listen everyone! We will be arriving at the Hogmeade train station within fifteen minutes. I suggest you all get into your robes, or I'll have your head for it if you wont. Certainly if you wont do it under my watch!" Rita Skeeter's voice echoed through the corridor.

"Seriously, I can't stand that girl," Rodolphus complained. Bellatrix hummed in agreement.

"Seriously, you two should take your task more seriously. You two are prefects! You should patrol the corridors and help first year out," Narcissa scoffed. Hermione couldn't help but agree.

"Oi, Cyg. Could I help you by offering you a Sugar Quill?" Rodolphus yelled.

Draco looked up and smiled a wicked smile. "Why of course you can." Draco caught the Sugar Quill out of the air with his mouth.

"See, Cissa, I helped a firsty out. Now I've already done fifty percent of my chores," he smiled.

"I don't mean it like that, Roddy!" she spat at him. "That you could take running and giggling down the corridor into account for 'patrolling'?"

"Lets do that," Bella said. She stuck out her hand and Rodolphus shook it. He grinned accomplished to Narcissa. "Now we've done one hundred percent of our work. I'd say job well done!" Bella smiled.

Andromeda catched her yoyo in her hand. "We should go change," she said.

"You're right." Lucius turned to Narcissa, Draco and Hermione. "Well, see you all at the station. Our stuff are in one of the compartments in the back. Later." He said before exiting.

Hermione only then realised that both she and Draco had no trunks, and therefore no school robes and school supplies. She looked at Draco who had apparently realised the same thing.

There was a knock on the door. And again Filch was in the doorway.

"Again, Mr. Filch. We haven't seen the people you are looking for," Narcissa sighed.

"Oh, I'm not here for them this time, Miss." Filch grinned lopsided and dragged two trunks into the compartment. "I believe these are yours Mr Malfoy and Miss Yaxley?" he asked.

Hermione looked at the trunks and saw her fake name embroiled on the left trunk. "Yes," she gulped. "Those are definitely ours. We lost them when we got onto the train. Thank you so much for retrieving them."

"Don't let it happen again," he huffed and he closed the door with a bang.

"You lost your suitcases?" Narcissa asked. "How… odd."

"Well, it was quite overwhelming, you know. The first time on the Hogwarts Express," Draco tried to explain. "Certainly when you don't have elder siblings to fill in the blanks about the how and what of Hogwarts."

"True," Narcissa said, while straightening her robes. She levitated a mirror into the air and redid her hair. Hermione noticed that it stayed up without a pen or a ribbon.

Hermione was, as Draco, pretty much going through the motions during the walk down the train station while Hagrid yelled for the first years. Draco snickered about Narcissa's comment about Hagrid being a 'dumb oaf'. Hermione couldn't appreciate it.

The journey over the lake wasn't anything new too. Though Hogwarts seemed to be a bit different than the one she had seen while crossing the lake almost forty years later. McGonagall was even then the one leading the first years into the Great Hall, but the latter was different.

At least, the seating arrangement of the teachers was. Not Professor Dumbledore was sitting on the golden throne, but the previous Headmaster, Professor Dippet. Hermione found it an aspect she had to get used to.

"Please step forward when I call your name," Professor McGonagall said.

"Black, Narcissa." It didn't came as a surprise that she was sorted into Slytherin, after all, all Black's were sorted into that House except for Sirius.

Hermione was a bit distracted by the happenings when Professor McGonagall called out her name. Only when she repeated it, Hermione climbed onto the stool. She was the last out of line and Draco had been re-sorted into Slytherin already.

"Hmm, yes. A Yaxley! But what is that… No I really can't deny that. Yes. SLYTHERIN!" it exclaimed. And this was the only thing, Hermione noticed, that has shut Malfoy up.


End file.
